Armed Forces of Chernarus
The Armed Forces of the Republic of Chernorus (Chernorussian: Вооруженные силы Черноруссии – ''Vooruzhennyye sily Chernorussii) consist of the Ground Forces, the Air and Air Defense Forces, the Navy and Maritime Infantry all under the command of the Ministry of Defence. Lieutenant General Roman Zaharevic is the Minister of Defence since April 12, 2012. In 2014 the IISS estimated that personnel in the armed forces numbered 175,300, although a reduction to 160,000 was planned. The Republic of Chernorus has conducted effective military reforms within the last decade which have reshaped its armed forces as a relatively effective force for a small state in somewhat difficult economic conditions. History Until 1991 the Soviet Chernorussian comprised the 4th armoured Divison (HQ Chernogorsk), the 75th Infantry Regiment, the 101st mechanized Batallion, the 72nd Guards United Training Center and logistical units and formations. In addition to these troops Chernorus was host to centrally controlled formations, namely the 82nd Airborne Division and also units and formations of the Strategic Rocket Forces, Long Range Aviation, the Navy and special forces. On August 17, 1991 the Supreme Soviet of Chernorus passed resolution "On the formation of the Armed Forces of the Republic of Chernorus" and on '''October 11', 1992 resolution "On the Armed Forces deployed in the territory of the Republic of Chernorus." On October 19, 1992 the parliament passed resolution "On the Armed Forces of the Republic of Chernorus" that bound the government "to start the formation of the Armed Forces of the Republic of Chernorus as of April 12, 1992" and "to submit to the Supreme Soviet for approval the suggested structure of the Armed Forces, their size and order of their material and technical supplies". On January 1, 1993 all service personnel on Chernorussian soil were required to either take an oath of loyalty to Chernorus, or leave. This oath however did not alleviate concerns regarding loyalty to Russia in time of crisis, especially since nearly 40% of all military personnel were ethnically Russian at the end of 1992. Equipment The military forces of Chernorus are exclusively armed with Soviet-era equipment inherited from the Soviet Union. Because of the smaller numbers, the equipment is frequently maintained and kept in 100% operational status. As of the last military reform in 2008, all of the equipment was planned to be upgraded until 2014 under a joint programm of local, belorussian, ukrainan and few western companies. After the disbanding of the NVA in 1990, the Armed Forces of Chernorus received a formidable ammount of military hardware including MBTs, IFVs, helicopters, jet fighters, etc. and huge ammount of military surplus, spare parts and other gear. In 1997, Chernorussian Air Force received 6 MiG-29S after they were withdrawn from their service. In 2003, the Chernorussian Air Force received 17 MiG-29 and five MiG-29UB from Romania after they were withdrawn from their service. In 2011, the Chernorussian Air Force received 6 MiG-29B single-seat and 2 MiG-29UB after they were withdrawn from their service. In December 2012, the Chernorussian Air Force received 17 Su-27P and 4 Su-27UBM1 from Belarus after they were withdrawn from their service. Army Inventory 50 T-55AMV '''- With the same protection as the T-55MV thanks to ERA and same improvements as the T-55AM2. Additionally upgraded with help of british and german companies at the beginning of 1999. '''70 T-72M1 - Export version, with thicker armour and similar to T-72A obr.1979g. Bought from Finland in 1999 and upgraded in the following years. '10 T-72M1K1 '- Command version of the T-72M1. Bought from Finland in 1999 and upgraded in the following years. 80 BMP-2D